


New Guy

by AntarcticBird



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt doesn’t really think he has a type until suddenly he meets the very embodiment of it, dressed in cheap polyester and with way too much gel in his hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the klainebingo prompt “pining.”

He's wiping down the counter at the mostly empty diner an hour into his night shift, when the boss emerges from the back, chattering away with someone Kurt has never seen before. Someone short, in a waiter's uniform and a ridiculous amount of gel in his hair. Someone who apparently works here now.

“Kurt,” the boss says, clapping a hand on the new guy's shoulder, firmly steering him the few feet closer to where Kurt is standing. “This is Blaine. You'll be working the night shift together all week. Show him how it's done!”

Kurt barely has the time to nod and acknowledge that he heard him before the boss is slinging his bag over his shoulder and hurrying for the exit. “Good night, see you tomorrow, and don't burn the place down,” he calls, before the door falls shut behind him with an audible click.

“Well,” the new guy says, sounding vaguely amused. “He was certainly in a hurry, wasn't he?”

“Uh.” Kurt blinks, just a tad lost as he stares at the door. “Yeah. He's -” Finally, he turns his head to look at his new coworker and immediately wishes there was a chair to sit down in behind the counter. The guy is _stunning_. Kurt has always wondered if he had a 'type,' he's dated around a bit but he's never found that _thing_ that made a guy stand out to him. Now, he's pretty sure that he does indeed have a type and that it is currently standing mere feet away from him wearing a cheap polyester uniform and a wide, friendly smile. He's short, compact, wide shoulders and a tiny waist, ridiculous triangular eyebrows that have no right to be looking so endearing, and his eyes, oh _god_ \- “I, um,” he provides eloquently. “I'm Kurt.”

Blaine nods politely. “The boss said. But anyway, it's nice to meet you,” he adds, actually sticking his hand out for Kurt to shake and Kurt thinks he's going to faint from all the swooning he's currently doing. He feels like he's thirteen years old, and it doesn't get any better when their hands touch and Blaine's is so warm and soft and strong, _ugh_...

“Me too, I mean, I'm nice, I mean – it's nice to be met. By you,” he stutters, blushing furiously. “Please ignore me, I clearly shouldn't be allowed to talk. Ever.”

Blaine doesn't let go of his hand for a moment too long, eyelashes fluttering adorably as he stares down at the floor, chuckling softly. “It's okay, it's – it's late and you've probably had a long day...”

“Yeah, well.” Kurt attempts a grin and a shrug as their hands finally separate. “No rest for the wicked, right?” He bites his lip, groaning inwardly as all the blood rushes back to his face. “And now I'll stop making this super awkward and show you around the place? Although there's actually not all that much place to show. I'm sure you'll get the hang of it pretty quickly.”

Blaine nods, dipping into a bow with an exaggerated wave of his arms that is so fucking adorable Kurt wants to grab his face and kiss all over it. “Lead the way,” Blaine says.

Kurt feels like his night shifts this week are, for once, going to be something he's looking forward to.

**

It takes Santana all of two days to realize something is up with him, and even though he refuses to tell her what it is, it only takes until the next week when she is working the afternoon shift with him and Blaine to pick up on it.

“You have a thing for Shorty MacHelmetHair,” she announces upon getting home after their first shift, not even waiting until he's shut the door behind them.

He blushes. “I have not!”

Santana fixes him with a firm stare, arms crossed in front of her chest. “He smiled at you and you tripped over a chair! You've been taking ballet since you were four, are you telling me you just suddenly forgot where your feet go?”

Kurt sighs. “Please don't embarrass me in front of him, okay? I really like him.”

“Are you going to do something about that or are you just going to keep pining in secret?”

“I don't want to rush things. I _really_ like him, Santana! Okay?”

She throws up her hands in frustration, but there's a certain fondness to her voice when she speaks. “Don't wait too long or I'll have no choice but to intervene!”

“Don't you dare,” he warns her, but he knows there's no stopping her if she sets her mind to something. But she'll probably just lose interest in them anyway soon enough.

**

“So you're sure you don't mind covering for me tomorrow?” Blaine asks for the fiftieth time, and Kurt grins at him.

“It's fine, Blaine. I offered, remember?”

Blaine looks relieved. “It's just the only afternoon that Cooper is free this week and he doesn't have the chance to come to New York that often so we practically never see each other anymore and it would suck if I had to miss him -”

Kurt feels his heart sinking in his chest. “No, no, it's okay, I understand,” he hurries to say. He really doesn't think he could handle heartbreaking stories about long-distance boyfriends right now. But of course Blaine is taken. He's so entirely gorgeous, he should have known there was no way he was single.

“Thank you, Kurt, you're the best,” Blaine says, drawing him into a quick, tight hug. He's blushing as he pulls away, and it looks so cute Kurt feels himself wanting to burst into tears.

“It's no problem,” he assures him one more time.

**

“So, did you have fun with … Cooper?” he asks on their next shared lonely night shift, leaning back against the counter next to Blaine.

Blaine laughs, shrugs. “It was fine. And thank you again for -”

“Stop thanking me,” Kurt tells him. “You can just return the favor some day.”

“Okay,” Blaine agrees. “That sounds good. But I really am grateful. I still really miss my family sometimes and it was nice getting to show my brother where I live and where I go to school and where -”

“Cooper is your brother?” Kurt asks before he can stop himself, heart fluttering with renewed (and still probably foolish) hope.

Blaine blinks. “Uh. Yeah? Didn't I mention that before?”

“No.” Kurt bites his lip. “I thought – I thought he was your boyfriend or something -”

“Oh.” Blaine looks at him, looking slightly appalled. “You thought I was asking you to cover for me so I could go on a date?”

Kurt laughs. “I'm sorry, I didn't think -”

“I don't have a boyfriend,” Blaine blurts, and Kurt sighs.

“Yeah, me either. Gets lonely sometimes.”

“Yeah,” Blaine says. “Yeah, it does.” He doesn't look happy at all.

**

He's working with Santana on Blaine's day off and it's a slow day and he's feeling horribly bored when the bell above the door jingles softly and he looks up to see a familiar face looking back at him.

“Blaine,” he says, can't keep the happiness out of his voice. “What are you doing here today?”

Blaine shrugs, walking over to the counter with a small smile on his lips. It's the first time Kurt sees him out of his uniform and he looks perfect – tight black pants and a striped cardigan and an actual bow tie around his neck. “I was in the neighborhood,” Blaine explains. “Thought I'd stop by for a cup of coffee.”

“Are you insane?” Santana speaks up from behind Kurt. “The coffee here is terrible.”

Blaine bites his lip, eyes never leaving Kurt's. “I came for the employee discount,” he tells them. “I'm a poor student, I don't have much choice.”

“Oh god, this is so pathetic,” Santana groans, and slips through the door into the back of the diner.

Kurt makes Blaine a cup of coffee while his fingers itch to reach out and play with that bow tie. Instead, he keeps up the stream of small talk, working quickly and efficiently and secretly adds some of the caramel syrup he knows Blaine loves without charging him for it.

Their fingers brush as Kurt hands over the paper cup and he can't help the way his heart flips in his chest.

“Well, have a good shift,” Blaine says, hesitating for just a moment.

“You too, I mean – have a good afternoon,” Kurt corrects himself. “And … enjoy your coffee.”

“You made it for me,” Blaine says. “Of course I'll like it.”

He smiles, and Kurt hates his life a little bit. If only Blaine's effortless charm meant what he wanted it to mean.

He stares after Blaine until the door closes behind him.

“I seriously thought you were going to hurt yourself making that coffee,” Santana comments, suddenly back by his side.

“He was wearing a bow tie,” Kurt says, letting his head drop to his folded arms on the counter. “A fucking _bow tie_!”

“Yes, I saw that,” Santana reminds him. “I was there.”

“He's so cute,” Kurt mumbles into the sleeves of his uniform. “God, he's so adorable, I can't -”

“You are such an idiot,” Santana says affectionately, patting his shoulder a little awkwardly.

“I know,” he sighs, and she laughs.

“No, actually, I don't think you do.”

**

It only seems to be getting worse from there – he misses his stop on the way home because he's daydreaming about what it would feel like to kiss Blaine. More than once, he burns his dinner because he gets distracted remembering all the details of that one brief hug they've shared. He has to copy his friends' notes after class because he spends the entire time planning his and Blaine's wedding in his head. And when he goes to sleep at night, he imagines what it would feel like, slipping into bed with Blaine, maybe talking a bit before falling asleep, laughing, reaching for each other in the dark to tangle their arms and legs together, yawning into their kisses. Waking up together the next morning with Blaine's head on his chest and their arms around each other, blinking his eyes open against the morning light to see that lovely, beautiful face first thing every day...

“Hey, are you okay?”

Blaine's voice interrupts his daydreaming and he jumps a bit, both hands clutching the edge of the counter. “I'm fine.”

They had the night shift together and it's just about closing time, and Kurt is getting a tad melancholy like every time they have to walk their separate ways. It's stupid, they're barely even friends, but dammit, he misses Blaine when he's not with him.

“Wanna head out together?” Blaine asks.

Kurt nods. “Yeah. Sounds good. Okay.”

They clean up quickly and efficiently, turn off the lights, lock the door behind themselves. It's early fall and a bit chilly, so Kurt wraps himself tight in his jacket as they make their way to the subway. He walks slowly, wanting to draw out the minutes until they have to say goodbye. Blaine lives just a few blocks from here. Kurt has twenty minutes on the train to be looking forward to.

“I was thinking,” Blaine says, and sounds suddenly shy. “Um. Just how tired are you right now?”

Kurt shrugs, confused. “Not very. Why are you asking?”

Blaine blushes, lashes fluttering as he turns his head to look at Kurt fully. “I could actually use a cup of something hot. Coffee, hot chocolate, something like that. What do you think?”

Kurt tilts his head at him, and he doesn't want to get ahead of himself, he doesn't want his traitorous little heart to speed up because Blaine asked him to hang out, Blaine is so way, _way_ out of his league with his adorableness and his politeness and that cute face of his and that amazing ass and ... he's just being nice, he's just being nice … “I'd love some hot chocolate,” he agrees.

Blaine's face lights up at the words. “Wonderful! Do you – I mean, we can find a café somewhere, something will still be open, but I live actually not far from here if you wouldn't mind?”

Kurt has to hold back the noises of excited anticipation at being allowed into Blaine's living space. It seems … private. Meaningful. And he really needs to stop this train of thought, or... “I don't mind at all,” he breathes.

**

Blaine's apartment is small and cozy and his roommate is away so they don't have to worry about waking anyone. Blaine puts on some music as they make hot chocolate in his tiny, tiny kitchen and there's talking and laughter and then somehow, when the hot chocolate is gone, they end up making tea and sitting with their legs folded under themselves on Blaine's tiny couch in his tiny living room and talk about musical theater. And about fashion and television and books and favorite bands and dream locations for potential vacation trips once they're rich and successful.

Before they know it, it's after 3am and Kurt can't stop yawning, can barely keep his eyes open anymore.

He nuzzles his cheek against the backrest of Blaine's comfortable, comfortable couch and smiles lazily. “I forgot to go home. I'm sorry.”

“Please, sleep on the couch tonight,” Blaine says quietly, and there's something so fond about his smile, Kurt feels a sleepy, content wave of warmth shiver through him. “Stay the night,” Blaine adds. “I don't want you going home at this hour all alone. You're tired.”

“I wouldn't want to impose -” Kurt starts, but Blaine shakes his head, pats his leg gently.

“I insist. We have spare toothbrushes under the sink and I'll even let you borrow pajamas from me. Deal?”

“I guess,” Kurt agrees, and Blaine looks pleased.

The pajamas are soft and smell like Blaine and the couch is Blaine's and Blaine's things are everywhere around him. Kurt burrows deeper under the blankets Blaine had given him and feels so happy he could dance if he weren't so tired. He falls asleep smiling.

**

They make breakfast together the next morning, both still wearing pajamas, and Kurt can't stop staring at Blaine's hair. It's so – _curly_. It's all kinds of adorable and just makes him fall in love with this gorgeous, ridiculous, beautiful man even harder.

“You're staring at my head,” Blaine complains, blinking sleepily as he leans against the counter, waiting for the coffee to be done.

“I just – I didn't know your hair looked like that,” Kurt says lamely.

“Oh.” Blaine's face falls and suddenly he looks self-conscious. “I forgot. I usually – I don't -”

“I like it,” Kurt quickly assures him.

“I really, I wanted to tame it this morning but then I heard you moving around already and I didn't want to be a bad host and I -”

“Blaine.” Kurt almost has to laugh at the panic on his face. “I said I liked it. And you don't have to do anything with your hair on my account anyway.”

“I just want to look nice for you, and here I am all wild-haired and in wrinkled pajamas like I just rolled out of bed -”

“You did just roll out of bed,” Kurt reminds him, then freezes as the rest of Blaine's words sink in. His heart skips a beat, then hammers away quickly against his ribs. “And you – you always look nice,” he says quietly, ears burning. He's sure he's bright red by now.

“Not as nice as you,” Blaine says back, equally quiet.

Kurt doesn't dare look at him fully, just glances up through his lashes. “What?” he asks on the end of an exhale.

“Oh god.” Blaine lets out an embarrassed little laugh, runs a hand through his messy hair. “This is so not going the way I planned, I just – I hope you don't think this entirely creepy after I pretty much talked you into spending the night at my place. But. Um.” He bites his lip before meeting Kurt's eyes, a small, awkward grin twitching at the corners of his mouth. “I've sort of had a massive crush on you since the day we met and I am so sorry, you haven't even had breakfast and I'm springing this on you, please don't hate me, I -”

Kurt cuts him off by closing the distance between them, cupping Blaine's face in his hands and pressing their lips together. Blaine sucks in a sharp breath, but then Kurt feels his arms coming up to slide around his waist and suddenly he's being hugged tight, held warmly and safely against Blaine's body as Blaine kisses him back enthusiastically.

“So, my creepy crush is not entirely unwelcome, then?” Blaine asks with a grin as they pull apart.

Kurt laughs. “Santana threatened to do something drastic if I didn't stop being so mopey and distracted soon,” he admits. “So. Definitely not unwelcome.”

“I'm glad,” Blaine replies softly, and leans in for another kiss.

Their coffee gets cold and Kurt misses his morning class because they're cuddled up on the couch together, making out until Blaine's roommate gets home, dropping his keys on the coffee table and staring down at them with his head tilted curiously, taking in their rumpled appearance.

“So, I assume you're Kurt?” he asks eventually.

Kurt nods, a little dizzy from all the kissing he and Blaine have done this morning. “Uh. Yes?”

“Fucking _finally_ ,” the roommate says, looking happy, offering Blaine his fist for a fist bump. “Blaine's been talking about nothing but you and, like, your eyes and your voice and your ass -”

“Sam!” Blaine interjects, mortified.

“- for _weeks_ , I was starting to think I'd have to stage an intervention.”

“You should meet my roommate,” Kurt tells him, and Blaine giggles, cuddles closer, hides his face against Kurt's chest.

“I'd love to,” Sam says, not getting the joke, and walks away to leave them alone.

“So you've been pining too,” Kurt says, pleased, as he cards his fingers through Blaine's hair.

“I have not been pining!”

“Yes, you have,” Kurt teases. “You've been pining for me!”

“Fine,” Blaine admits, leaning up for another kiss. “But you weren't much better off, after all.”

“No,” Kurt admits. “Why were we so stupid?”

“I don't know,” Blaine says thoughtfully. “Should we do something really smart now to make up for it?”

“What would that be?” Kurt wants to know.

Blaine sinks backwards onto the couch, pulling Kurt on top of him and into a deep kiss. And, Kurt thinks, this really seems like an incredibly smart idea. He's more than happy to go along with it.


End file.
